


Sub-Basement 31C (Obitine Wk 2020 Day 4)

by SLUG_CAT624



Series: Obitine Week 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (you won't be seeing that again), F/M, Fantasy, Happy Ending, Has some Percy Jackson like stuff, Qui-Gon is Aslan, This got out of control quick, Weird stuff guys, What Was I Thinking?, i'm not sure what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: The manager put a hand on the kids shoulder and spoke in a low tone.  “He’s a Jedi, Dan.  If somthings down there, nothing’s going to happen to him.”“You have no reason to worry, young one,” Obi-Wan said.  The kid looked up.“My brother had no reason to worry too,” he whispered.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Obitine Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798852
Kudos: 7





	Sub-Basement 31C (Obitine Wk 2020 Day 4)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! So this is pretty different from anything I’ve posted on my Ao3- it’s kind of an unintentional throwback Thurs lol. It’s similar to my older work on FF.net in that there’s no real on-screen sad stuff or violence or stakes for the reader- its that kind of ‘feel good’ fanfic when you don’t want anything too heavy or intense. Um… so this kind of got out of control, and it might not be Obitine enough or make a lot of sense, but you know what, I figure it’s been so long since I’ve done something like this like why the f*ck not?!?

As Obi-Wan paid the air taxi, Coruscant's highrises towered over him. Glancing down briefly at his com to confirm the address, he entered one of the countless towering buildings. He was greeted with awe at the reception desk by an acne laden teenager.

“A Jedi presence was requested to begin negotiation on the Republic presence along the Cornellian run.”

The kid nodded eagerly and typed in a few keystrokes. As the computer loaded, sifting through the thousands of electronic transactions engaged in every second for confirmation, the teen stammered nervously. “Yeah, my gran keeps getting mad at my pa when he has to go out there- she says it’s too dangerous, the Republic ought to-”

Obi-Wan nodded along politely, lost in his own thoughts. He had been unsettled since his capture and discovery of the clone army along with the conuquencing battle on Geonosis a few weeks prior. He had a bad feeling about this war that was quickly erupting around him.

The computer beeped, stirring Obi-Wan from his thoughts, displaying a confirmation message and meeting details.

“Your meeting starts in about twenty minutes, Master Jedi. I just need your id- thanks. Looks like you’ll be in the south wing in level-” Suddenly the boy paled. “Um, I think the location is wrong- I need to get my manager-” 

Obi-Wan felt another presence approaching, and a side door slid open, revealing an older man, near 35 or 40 standard.

“Mr. Pelovi! It says here…” the kid hesitated, brow furrowing. Pelovi gestured to him to continue. He leaned away from the Jedi and spoke in a whisper. “...subasment level 31C.” His eyes were wide in fear, and Obi-Wan felt his hand drift to his saber. The manager put a hand on the kids shoulder and spoke in a low tone. “He’s a Jedi, Dan. If somthings down there, nothing’s going to happen to him.”

“You have no reason to worry, young one,” Obi-Wan said. The kid looked up.

“My brother had no reason to worry too,” he whispered. The manager gestured to Obi-Wan. 

“Follow me, Master Jedi. Our public lift broke down this morning and the mechanic has yet to make his arrival.” Weary, but sensing no malice or ill will from the man, Obi-Wan followed. As they made their way to the employee lift the man spoke.

“Listen- something is going on down there- I don’t know what it is, but its scarring my employees and residents alike. Dan’s brother was the best electrician in the sector, and something went wrong down there- he went mad. He’s staying in a mental hospital- I’ve had to hire Dan so his family can keep their apartment while paying for his treatment.” They arrived at the lift and the manager entered the password and the doors opened. “I would be most grateful if you straightened out what’s going on down there, Master Jedi.”

Obi-Wan bowed. “I will do what I can.”

The other man nodded.

“May the Force be with you.”

“Keep your Force, Jedi. Something tells me your going to need it.” The lifts doors closed.

{}{}{}

When they opened again, it was to a board looking receptionist. Not looking up, she recited dully, “Hello and welcome to the Interdimensional Contact and Connection Department: Home to Seers, Oracles, Fortune Tellers and More.”

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows rose. “Ah… I’m afraid I’m in the wrong place then. If you’ll excuse me-”

“Afraid I can’t let you go, son. If you're here, you're here for a reason.” Quite literally a half dozen guards _appeared_ , holding a bizarre mishmash of weapons to his head.

Waving one hand and reaching out with the Force, he recited- “You _will_ let me go.” The receptionist looked up, and there was something distinctly not _right_ about her eyes and her skin rippled and morphed into a huge salivating growling beast like in the stories from the creche-

“Now Louis, tell your guards to stand down from my Padawan.” Snapping her teeth, she waved one clawed limb and the guards vanished, and she morphed back into the tiny old woman with an indignant huff.

Obi-Wan was feeling very unsettled- not because a old woman just transformed into a dragon, but the fact that there was a full grown male _lion_ that spoke with his Master’s voice. He hadn’t felt this vulnerable in years, he needed to know, _he needed to know._

“Prove to me your Qui-Gon Jinn.” He was surprised his voice didn’t shake.

The lion turned it’s large eyes on Obi-Wan, and by _Force_ did it feel like the gaze of his master…

“I’m sorry I left you on Melida/Daan.” The words rubbed salt in the old wound, but at the same time healed it. He hadn’t realized he was crying until the great feline licked them off his face.

“Come, Padawan. Walk with me.” His Master lead him down a hallway lined with doors. Things felt strange here- time seemed to slow down or stop completely, and the Force felt fuzzy and indistinct.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “It seems death has treated you well, Master.”

The lion chuckled, shaking his mane. “There is some amount of irony in the path the Force chose for me after my passing.” He stopped and pawed a door open. “I’ll show you who I look after now, Padawan.”

It opened into another coorador, and Obi-Wan’s jaw dropped. It was lined with hundreds of paintings, of all manner of things, their bright colors shining. But the most extraordinary thing was, they all _moved._ Ocean waves glistened and rolled in a gale. Grass swayed in the breeze and tore under a herbivore’s bite. Buildings showed the moving silhouettes of their occupants, fire crackled and smoke rose into a starless night sky…

His master nudged him. “Don’t stare to closely, Padawan, or you’ll get pulled in,” he rumbled.

Obi-Wan just shook his head in amazement and followed his master’s golden coat until they reached one of the seemingly countless paintings that hung in the hall.

It was a beautiful surreal landscape of meadows and forests and high mountains. In the middle of the canvas sat a winged horse, it’s wings moving and younglings on it’s back. Obi-Wan could feel their wonder and amazement.

“Master… it’s beautiful.” 

The great feline nodded, then his eyes saddened. “I must return. Louis here will send you on your way.” Obi-Wan didn’t even realize the small woman had followed them down the hall, and before he could say anymore with a great leap into the frame Qui-Gon Jinn was gone. Louis started down the hall, and he hurried after her.

He didn’t know how long they were walking, but as they continued the pictures grew steadily darker. A child holding a broken doll. A withered rose. A young woman weeping. A woodland burning. A man with a knife sunk deep into his chest…

Until with a gasp he came to a stop, staring. 

It was him as an youngling. He hadn’t realized his was nose to nose with his past self until Louis drew him back, scowling, and kept walking. The journey wasn’t over.

He saw event after event play out before him- growing up in the Temple, being rejected by Qui-Gon, the slavers, becoming Qui-Gon’s apprentice, Melida/Daan…

Until it came to that mission to Mandalore. There were he and Satine, both so young and naive. He could almost smell the smoke, feel the sting of his wounds and the hurt of her insult like it was yesterday.

He was pulled back, his head cracking on the floor. For a moment, everything was fuzzy- he couldn’t tell if he was a Padawan or a Jedi Master.

“You don’t get close.” Louis growled, and was it him or did her teeth seem to sharpen and grow just a bit? Scrambling to his feet, they continued.

More scenes past- Leaving Mandalore, other missions with Qui-Gon, Naboo, finding Anakin, Qui-Gon’s death…

Finally they came to the Geonosien arena.

“You came from here?” Louis asked.

Obi-Wan nodded.

“Then you still have hope. Come.”

There were countless battles across the galaxy between the Separatists and the Republic. Jedi died at a steady rate. The force grew darker. Then, a view from space that he would recognize anywhere- _Mandalore._ He rushed to the next frame- it was blank. Along with the next and the next and the next and the next… He looked to Louis, desperate.

“There’s still hope.” She nodded slowly.

Then everything went black.

{}{}{}

When Obi-Wan woke up in the Halls of Healing after a week long coma, he didn’t remember what happened in Sub-Basement 31C.

What he did know was that every once in a while something would make him pause, and he would make a different choice.

The temple would never be bombed. Ashoka Tano would never leave the Jedi Order. Anakin Skywalker would tell his master about his marriage and nightmares. Palpatine would be discovered to be a traitor. The clones chips would be discovered and destroyed. The war would end.

But most of all, Maul would once again fall to Obi-Wan Kenobi. And he would leave the Jedi Order to marry the Duchess of Mandalore. They would lead Mandalore for several decades together, educating and rebuilding until they were both grey. Then they would move to a small secluded moon with only each other as Korkie Krynze took the throne and the Force _sung._

When Obi-Wan had a mural commissioned for the orphanage, he wasn’t sure why he chose a lion and a little old women with large teeth.

It just felt right.


End file.
